smile
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: SMILE-1“Lihat… Dia bahkan sudah sedingin itu sejak masih kecil”.Mata-nya menarawang jauh, melihat lurus ke arah langit. Dengan pelan, bulu mata-nya yang kecoklatan menutup turun, membiarkan ingatan itu kembali berputar di layar otaknya.SASUNARU.


SELAMAT DATANG!

Ini fic terbaru dari Shi! XD YATTA!!

.

Tittle:: **S**mile **4** **M**e, **S**asuke-**c**han!

Sub-Tittle:: **N**ama-**k**u **N**aruto!

SMILE-1.

.

Storyline by:: Shi, Ai Shirohime, Shiropheto (Me,Myself and I)

Based on:: Ichii-Kaara's (Sabaku No Kaara) ideas and request.

.

Warnings:: Chibi yaoi love, Fluff, OOC-ness, Gaje humor, dan author yang freak.

Disclaimer:: Yeah… What ever… Naruto is not mine! Geezz…

.

.

_Langkah kaki-nya berhenti pada sebuah rak besar di ruangan itu. Tangannya meraih sebuah album Photo yang tampak sudah sering di buka. Namun, berapa kali pun ia membuka album itu, senyuman masih saja menghiasi bibir pink-nya._

"_Hehehe…" Tawa kekanakan keluar dari bibir-nya._

_Halaman demi halaman di buka-nya pelan, memori yang bertahun-tahun lalu kembali mengulang di ingatan._

"_Lihat… Dia bahkan sudah sedingin itu sejak masih kecil…"_

_Mata-nya menarawang jauh, melihat lurus ke arah langit. Dengan pelan, bulu mata-nya yang kecoklatan menutup turun, membiarkan ingatan itu kembali berputar di layar otaknya._

_-- Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? _

_._

_. _

"Hmmpp!!"

Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek yang bisa di terka bahwa umurnya sekitar 5-6 tahun-an, menggelembungkan pipinya tanda. Ia menolak ajakan sang kakak remaja-nya untuk pergi bersama.

"Aku tidak mau pergi Aniki!" Ulangnya dengan marah.

Sang kakak yang memakai kemeja abu-abu hanya menghela napas pelan, ia lalu berjalan gontai ke arah adiknya yang tengah duduk cemberut di koridor rumah bernuansa mereka.

"Ya, sudah… Kamu bisa tinggal di rumah…"

"Hn." Si kakak hanya menahan senyumnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang adik sendirian di rumah mereka._ Tipikal Uchiha…_

"Nanti akan ku bawakan oleh-oleh! Jaga rumah ya, otouto!"

Rambut hitam milik kakaknya menghilang di balik pintu rumah mereka. Ia meninggalkan si adik yang masih saja merengut dan marah, lalu si adik melangkahkan kakinya ke taman di samping rumah untuk mengusir penat.

"Baka Aniki…"

.

Pagi hari di taman Konoha, sepi dari orang-orang. Apalagi di hari kerja seperti ini, Sasuke yang memakai baju hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya duduk lemas di ayunan merah taman.

"Aku benci ayah!" Keluhnya sambil menggenggam erat rantai ayunan.

Angin memainkan rambut hitam pendeknya, matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit. Ia selalu menanti, saat di mana ayahnya mengakui kekuatannya… Dan tidak membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi, aniki-nya. Padahal, Sasuke sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjadi Helped, seperti Ayah dan Kakaknya. Namun, ayahnya hanya menatap dingin ke arah Sasuke dan menolak keinginan anak terakhirnya untuk menjadi Helped.

"Aku sudah berusaha ayah!! Kenapa?"

Hanya hembusan angin menjawab pertanyaannya, ia merasa benar-benar bodoh dan ingin menangis. Tetapi, takdir sebagai seorang Uchiha adalah menutup semua emosi dan bekerja sebaik mungkin sebagai Helped. Yang tidak bisa di penuhi Sasuke….

"Hey!"

Mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru.

--Biru… Sebiru langit…

Pipi Sasuke memerah, ia menahan ludahnya saat si pemilik mata biru itu mengembangkan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Sedang apa kamu, di sini?" Tanya si Mata biru.

Anak itu mungkin sebaya dengan Sasuke, namun badannya yang kecil membuatnya tampak seperti berumur 4 tahun. Ia mengenakan kaos Hitam berlogo lingkaran merah dan celana orange, coklat creamy membaluti kulitnya dan rambut spike pirang menghiasi kepalanya. Semua dari chibi mata biru itu hampir saja membuat chibi Sasuke Nose Bleed.

"Yah.. Main Lah! Gak mungkin nyuci di taman!" Sasuke berdengus pelan, mencoba mengusir semburat pink di pipi chubbynya.

"Ehh!! Aku juga tahu! Jangan marah-marah dong!!" Si pirang itu marah dan menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada.

HENING.

HENING.

Dengan pelan Si mata biru itu mengambil tempat ayunan di sebelah kanan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, berusaha tidak peduli dengan si mata biru, ia hanya duduk santai menatap langit. Chibi satunya lagi, malah berayun-ayun dengan kencang-nya, tidak menghiraukan angin yang mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Hahaha~!" Tawanya terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Sasuke.

-- Aku suka tawanya… Pikir Sasuke sementara matanya mengekor gerakan si pirang.

"Hoy… Jangan terlalu kencang, kamu bisa jatuh." Nasihat Sasuke, pada Chibi itu. Namun, Chibi itu tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, akibat terlalu kencang dan cepatnya berayun-ayun. "Kamu bilang, apa..??" Tanya-nya sedikit hilang terbawa angin.

"Aku bilang jangan terlalu…"

BRUK!

"Kencang…" Sasuke menghela napas berat, ternyata perkiraannya benar. Si Chibi bermata biru itu, terhempas jatuh dari ayunan, ia jatuh dengan sakit di atas tanah taman yang keras. Dengan sedikit cemas, Sasuke menghampiri si Chibi, ia berlutut di depan kepala pirang itu.

"A-duhh…." Lirih si Chibi. Ia bangun dari posisi-nya, memperlihatkan kepala dan badannya yang penuh debu. Mata hitam Sasuke, mendapati bahwa dahi, lengan dan lutut si Chibi, berdarah dan mengalirkan cairan merah. "Kamu terluka!" jerit Sasuke, nada khawatir tergambar di suaranya.

"Hueee….." air mata mengalir turun dari mata biru si Chibi.

Panik menguasai pikiran Sasuke, namun dengan sigap ia berdiri menolong Chibi itu. Sasuke, ingat pada nasihat ayahnya, _Selalu berpikiran dingin dan jangan mudah panik dalam keadaan apa-pun_. "Ayo, ke rumah-ku… Kurasa ada perban dan obat merah di kotak P3K."

"Ehh?!" si Chibi menghentikan tangisnya, tangannya yang kecil menarik ujung baju Sasuke dengan pelan. "Kata Ayah, jangan ikut dengan orang asing…" Napas berat lagi-lagi keluar dari tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kamu mau diam saja di sini, lalu berharap orang asing lainnya datang menolong?" Mata biru Chibi, membesar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "B-baiklah…"

.

Tanpa Suara ke dua Chibi itu berjalan dengan bergandeng tangan, menuju kediaman Uchiha. Mata biru chibi yang di tangannya di genggam Sasuke, sudah berhenti menangis, senyuman berganti turun menghiasi bibirnya yang mungil. Kaki mereka yang kecil, melangkah dengan pasti memasuki rumah bergaya jepang yang biasanya di temui di Keluarga dengan klan yang kaya saja. Chibi pirang itu membulatkan mulutnya membuat kata 'Wow' tanpa suara, menggambarkan kekagumannya.

"Tunggu di sini… Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K." Ujar Sasuke pendek.

Dengan patuh, si Chibi pirang duduk patuh di atas tatami di sebuah ruangan besar, sementara Sasuke mencari-cari kotak P3K di ruangan lainnya.

"Hey… cowok salju~" panggil si Chibi pirang pada Sasuke, mata hitam si Chibi Uchiha memutar bosan, "Apa…?"

"Jadi…Nama-mu benar-benar Cowok Salju?"

Kotak P3K jatuh dari pegangan Sasuke, si Chibi pirang terkejut dan menatap si Chibi Uchiha dengan ketakutan, mata hitam Sasuke berkilat marah.

"Nama-ku Sasuke…" Mata biru si Chibi pirang berubah, menjadi mata anak anjing kecil yang baru bertemu majikannya. Senyuman bodoh yang lebar menghiasi bibirnya, "Nama-ku Naruto! Salam kenal, ne… Sasuke-kun!"

.

Dengan hati-hati, tangan mungil Sasuke mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Namun, si Chibi pirang itu tidak mampu menahan sakit dari perih yang di rasakan saat obat merah menyentuh luka-nya. "A-duhhhh…."

"Tahan sedikit, dobe.." Perban terakhir menempel manis dengan plester coklat tipis di dahi Naruto.

"Tapi, sakit sekali!! DAN!! Nama-ku bukan dobeee…" keluh Naruto.

Tanpa peduli dengan keluhan si Chibi pirang, Sasuke membereskan peralatan P3K masuk kembali ke kotaknya dengan cepat. Mata hitamnya sekali lagi bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, helaan napas lelah keluar lagi dari mulut mungil Sasuke, "Kamu tunggu di sini… Akan ku bawakan teh dan cemilan, setelah kakak-ku pulang.. Kamu akan kami antarkan ke rumah-mu."

"I-iya…" gigi-gigi susu mungil dan putih Naruto, terpampang rapi di balik bibirnya, membuat si Chibi Uchiha merasakan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba saja datang merasuk ke hatinya.

Setelah menaruh kotak P3K di tempatnya, kaki kecil Sasuke berjalan normal ke dapur rumahnya. Karena suka meminum teh, Sasuke ingat bagaimana menyeduh teh hijau jepang itu. Di ruangan lainnya, si Chibi pirang hiper aktif Naruto, ternyata tidak mampu duduk diam walau hanya untuk 5 menit saja. Tangan mungilnya menyusuri rak-rak kayu yang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu, mata biru-nya berhenti saat menatap sebuah boneka kelinci yang sudah usang, terduduk rapi di samping sebuah peti kecil. "Wah! Lucu sekali!!!" Dengan cepat, si Chibi pirang meraih boneka kelinci dan memeluknya kesenangan.

"Ehh? Ternyata punya Sasuke-kun, ya?" katanya heran setelah melihat nama yang di jahit dengan tangan di bagian perut boneka, jahitan-nya memang tidak rapi dan sedikit sulit di baca. Namun, Naruto yang sudah belajar membaca mampu mengerti kata-kata sederhana itu.

"Hoy, dobe… ini Teh-nya…" nampan yang berisi secangkir teh dan sepiring senbei di letakkan Sasuke, di sebuah meja kopi di tengah ruangan. Mata hitamnya terkejut saat melihat benda apa yang tengah di peluk si pirang.

"HOY!!" teriaknya marah, lalu menyebrangi ruangan untuk menarik boneka itu dari Naruto. Pupil mata biru si Chibi pirang mengecil akibat terkejut, namun cepat reda saat melihat muka merah si Chibi Uchiha, "Maaf… Itu punya Sasuke-kun, ya?"

Boneka usang itu, di pegang Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar, sedikit khawatir tangan Naruto menyentuh lengan si Chibi Uchiha. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap si boneka dengan penuh arti,"Ini… dari ayah." Lirih Sasuke.

"Ohh…."

Kaki kecil Naruto, berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke, menghampiri meja kopi di tengah ruangan. Ia meraih cangkir teh, meminum-nya perlahan membiarkan Sasuke berdiri dengan gemetar sambil memegang boneka usang milik-nya.

"Aku iri sama Sasuke-kun…" Ungkap Naruto.

Kepala Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat pada si Chibi pirang, ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda-tanya. "Hal apa yang kamu iri-kan?" Tanya Sasuke heran, "Sasuke-kun punya ayah yang perhatian… Aku iri sama hal itu…" Kosa kata Naruto keluar tak beraturan dari bibir mungilnya, mata biru-nya redup melihat lurus pada genangan hijau di dalam cangkir.

"Hah? Ayah? Kamu iri gara-gara ini? Ayah ku ITU…"

"Ayah Sasuke-kun itu…. Pasti sayaaaang sekali sama Sasuke-kun!" potong Naruto tiba-tiba, Chibi pirang itu meringkuk lelah di depan meja.

"A-apa? Apa maksud-mu?"

Badan kecil Sasuke, berada di belahan meja kopi di depan Naruto. Di tangan-nya masih tergenggam si boneka usang, sementara bahu-nya masih bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Iya… Bukti-nya ayah Sasuke-kun memberikan boneka itu sama Sasuke-kun! Aku juga lihat, nama Sasuke-kun di jahit di perut boneka itu… Pasti, di jahit sendiri sama ayah Sasuke-kun." Kata Naruto pelan, "Aku iri sama Sasuke-kun… Yang punya ayah seperti itu."

(Flashback mulai-I HATE this!)

"_Ibu… Ayah mana?"_

"_Ayah sedang bekerja, Sasu-chan…"_

"_Ehh… Ayah selaluuu saja bekerja! Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan-ku!"_

"_Ehh! Jangan marah dong, Sasu-chan…"_

"_Tapi!"_

"_Ini, hadiah dari ayah buat Sasu-chan…"_

"_?? Ha-hadiah?"_

"_Iya! Kata ayah, kalau Sasu-chan ngambek lagi, beri saja sama Sasu-chan!"_

"_Ehh! Tapi, ini-kan boneka buat anak cewek!!"_

"_Haha… Tapi, Sasu-chan sudah tidak marah lagi-kan!!"_

(Ah..Habis deh…! Yeah!)

"Kenapa?" gumam Sasuke.

Mata biru Naruto, menatap Sasuke dengan heran, "Kenapa, apa-nya?"

"Kamu bilang, kamu punya ayah… Kenapa, kamu iri pada ayah-ku… Kamu juga punya-kan?" si Chibi Uchiha berkata pelan seperti berbisik, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah muram. "Hehe… Ayah-ku itu, orang yang sangaaat sibuk!! Dia bekerja untuk membelikan-ku mainan baru… Tapi, aku juga suka dengan ayah-ku! Karena dia sayang sekali pada-ku!" senyum yang tampak sangat di paksa-kan terlukis kaku di wajah Chibi pirang. "Bohong." Kata Sasuke pelan, tetapi sangat menusuk hati si Chibi pirang, "Kamu bohong, dobe… Aku bisa lihat, kalau kamu berbohong."

Alis coklat si Chibi pirang mengangkat naik, "Aku tidak bohong! Ayah memang jarang pulang gara-gara bekerja!!"

"Bukan itu… Kamu bohong saat berkata kalau ayah-mu itu bekerja karena sayang pada-mu." Bantah Sasuke sambil meletakkan boneka usang di atas pangkuannya.

"…." Tiba-tiba saja air mata yang besar, memonopoli penglihatan Naruto, "Huweee……" mental anak 5 tahun, membuncah keluar dari dalam diri si Chibi pirang, pipi-nya memerah begitu juga dengan hidung mungil-nya. "Ho-hoy… dobe! Jangan nangis!" Sasuke terpaksa berkutat dengan si Chibi pirang, berusaha menenangkannya. "Ta… _hiks_ Tapi… Ka-kata Sasu…_ Hiks_..ke-kun… _hiks_… memang benar…_hiks!! _Huwee…" ringis Naruto di tengah-tengah tangisannya, tangan Sasuke meraih ke dua bahu si Chici pirang.

"Aku percaya sama kamu,_Naruto…_ Ayah kamu pasti sayang sama kamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Yup."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Benarkahh~~?"

"DOBE!!!!"

"Teme!!"

Hmp. Chibi Uchiha itu tak mampu menahan tawa-nya, apalagi saat melihat seorang anak berambut pirang, bermata biru besar dengan hidung yang beringus dan pipi lengket akibat di bahasi air mata menatapnya dengan senyum bodoh. Di tambah dengan perban yang menempel lekat di dahinya, Ahh… _Tipikal Uke…_

"Ingus-mu Dobe!" Tangan Sasuke menarik ujung baju-nya dan mengelapkan di sudut hidung Chibi Naruto, "Makasihh…"

"Hn." Mata Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya, dan…

"Ahhh!!! Sasuke-kun tersenyuuuummm!!!"

BLUSH.

Tanpa sadar ternyata si Chibi Uchiha yang dingin itu bisa juga tersenyum!! Muka Sasuke memerah menahan malu dan menolak memperlihatkan muka-nya pada Naruto dan merengut marah.

"Ahahahaha!!! Kirain cowok Salju nggak bisa senyum!"

"DOBE!!" Sasuke melonjak marah dan melototi mata biru Naruto.

"Teme! Kenapa malu??" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati bahu si Chibi Uchiha.

"U-Uchiha… I-itu… Uhm.. Tidak-tidak boleh… Memperlihatkan-esmoni, eh… Emosi-nya." Dengan terbata-bata akibat pencampuran rasa malu, heran dan gugup Sasuke berkata pada si Chibi Naruto.

"Tapi!!! Sasuke-kun manisssss sekali sewaktu tersenyum!!!"

Apakah ini hanya perasaan Sasuke saja ataukah kenyataan? Bahwa ruangan di Kediaman Uchiha ini menjadi lebih terang dan hangat saat Tawa Naruto membahana? Bagaimana dia tidak bisa tersenyum, jika ada Chibi ini di dekatnya…

"A-aku tidak tersenyum!!! Kamu salah lihat Dobe!" Ia berusaha menghilangkan semburat pink tipis di pipi-nya yang kepucatan, sementara Naruto tertawa dengan cerianya, menunjuk-nunjuk pada wajah Sasuke yang masih saja berblushing ria.

"Tapi emang bener,kok!! Tadi Sasuke-kun tersenyummmm,kok!!"

"Eh? Otouto tersenyum?"

.

.

.

**End of Smile-1.**

.

.

.

"If you wait for inspiration… So, you're not a writter but a waitter." Dari Charlie911 (eh bener,gak nih?) Kalian musti baca fic-dia! So cool!!

_Ichii::_** Jadi, lo suka di panggil dobe Shi?**

_Shi::_** Yup! Rasa-nya Shi emang 'Dobe'**

_Ichii::_** Walah-walah… *meluk boneka gaara* **

_Shi::_** Ihh… Mending juga makan UBI!! *dijitak***

_Zio::_** Hn.. Dobe!**

_Shi::_** TEME! **

_Zio::_** Cepetan akhiri fic-ini… Usuratonkachi!**

_Ichii::_** Gaara~ *masih meluk2***

_Shi::_** -pundung ngitungin ubi- Nggak mau!**

_Zio::_** Hn… Karena hanya gue yang waras di sini… Mending sekarang lo semua nge-review cerita ini,deh! –death glare-**

_Shi&Ichii:: _**PURESUUUU..!!! REVIEWUUU! JAA!!!**

_Zio::_** Hn….**


End file.
